Rights Of Freedom
by Matthew Harper
Summary: Adam just wants the freedom to go back to his life, Dean isn't having it.


**Title:** Rights Of Freedom  
**Author:** Harper  
**Warnings:**  
**Characters:** Adam, Dean  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Adam just wants the freedom to go back to his life, Dean isn't having it.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Rights of Freedom**

It was a sweltering mid-summer's day and in a small town on America's coast sat purring on the curb of a tourist street, an black Impala with tinted windows. Inside were two men, one in his early thirties and the other in his late teenager. People passing by glanced, and quickly looked away when they made out tense expressions on their faces.

"Why won't you let me go?"

Dean paused in cleaning his gun. "Don't be stupid."

Adam frowned. "What about it is stupid, Dean? I have a life to live!"

He flinched when Dean slammed the gun down on the board, hooded green eyes focussing on him. "And what do you thinks going to happened Adam?" Dean asked bitingly, "You go back to university, finish your doctorate,have a wife and two kids?"

Adam bit his lip. "Well yeah, eventually -"

"It doesn't work that way Adam!" Dean snarled, shifting back in the Impala's seat to get a better look at the kid.

"Why not?" Adam snapped back, clenching his fists.

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We've tried this before. Sam went to Stanford, studied law and got his girlfriend killed. I tried to have a family with Lisa and Ben. It nearly got them killed." He closed his eyes, "I'm not letting the same thing happen to you."

"That's not your decision to make!"

"To hell it isn't!"

Adam looked around helplessly. "Isn't the whole point of living trying and making mistakes? I won't know -"

"And your not going to," Dean interrupted with a dark glare. "Those 'mistakes' could get you killed. Now leave it. You're not going back and that's final."

The younger brother growled and slumped rebelliously in the back seat, wishing Sam was here for Dean to focus on instead.

"Sam would let me," he muttered.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Then I suppose it's a good thing I'm not Sam."

He huffed, turning to stare out across the street bitter-sweetly. A teenage couple were making their way down the street, edging closer and then abruptly pulling apart with blushes flaming their cheeks. He'd one been that guy, hopelessly in the beginnings of a love for a beautiful brilliant girl.

"Look, Adam... Dad hunted hundreds of creatures but he didn't always make the cut. Some of them -" Dean broke off, exhaling. "- Some of them got away. They're out there, waiting. One whiff of your blood and they'll be on you like an rabid hell hound."

Adam swallowed, blinking back tears. "I just – I hate this. I'm not like you... Hunting, killing things even evil ones.. I just can't do that sort of thing."

Dean looked him straight in the eyes. "And that's exactly why I can't let you go it alone. Ever."

Adam made a face. "So, because I'm not a killer I can't have a normal life?What kind of logic is that?"

The elder shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I hate you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, you don't. But you want to."

Maybe Adam didn't hate him but he did hate what Dean represented – the blocked doorway keeping him from a normal life.

"How long are we staying here for?" Adam asked, desperate to get off the subject. It was unlikely they would ever agree on the subject.

Dean frowned, but didn't comment. "A day or two, why? Feeling frisky?"

Adam scowled. "Not everyone is as sex inclined as you are. All I meant was that this is kind of close, for you."

"If he hasn't noticed by now, then I doubt the bitch is going to any time soon."

"Whatever you say big bro," Adam replied sarcastically, "Though he isn't much of a bitch any more."

Dean's eyes narrowed warningly. "Knock if off Addy, you aren't helping your case any."

"Who said I want to help my case?"

"_Addy._"

"This is bullshit! Why won't you just talk to each other? He's your brother for Christ sake!"

Dean snorted. "Somehow I don't think Christ particularly cares about my well being or Sam's."

Adam kicked the back of the drivers seat, eliciting a curse. "You're a fucking idiot."

"And you're an annoying cunt!" Dean said as he reached back and cuffed the blonde's ear.

"Asshole."

"Brat."

They'd make it work – **someday**.


End file.
